youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Orinoco
Orinoco is the character in The Wombles. He is often paired with Nellie the Elephant. He is often seen in spoofs by Disney and Sega and Pete'sDragonRockz. He's played Sheriff Woody in Children Story, Children Story 2, Children Story 3, and Paddington of Star Command: The Adventure Begins He's played Aladdin in Orinoladdin, Orinoladdin 2: The Return of Baron Greenback, Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves and Orinoladdin (TV Series) He's played Quasimodo in The Womble of Notre Dame He's played Human Kuzco in The Womble's New Groove He's played Basil in The Great Womble Detective He's played The BFG in The Big Friendly Womble He's played Larry Daley in Night at the Museum (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) He's played Dodger in Larry and Company He's played Dr. Cockroach in Childrens vs. Galaxy Cats He's played Hercules in Orinocules Hes' played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Nellie He's played Prince in Nellrella, Nellrella 2: Dreams Come True and Nellrella 3: A Twist of Time He's played Droopy in James and Sniffles: The Movie and Who Framed Jose Carioca He's played Batrok in Orinoco the Magnificent He's played Jake in The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He's played Robin Hood in Orinoco Hood He's played Austin Powers in Orinoco Powers: International Womble of Mystery, Orinoco Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Orinoco Powers: Goldmember He played Shrek in Orinoco (Shrek), Orinoco 2 (Shrek 2), Orinoco the Third and Orinoco Forever After He's played The Cat in the Hat in The Womble in the Hat He's played Thomas the Tank Engine in Orinoco the Womble and Friends He's played Peter Pan in Orinoco Pan, Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland and Spunky and the Neverland Pirates He's played Adult Tarzan in Orinoarzan, Orinoarzan and Nellie (aka Tarzan and Jane) He's played Jonny 2x4 in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) He's played Edd/Double D in Berk, Orinoco n Paddington He's played Adult Simba in The Womble King, The Womble King 2: Orinoco's Pride, The Womble King 1 1/2 and Stoppit and Tidyup (Timon and Pumbaa) He's played Stuart Little in Orinoco Little (Stuart Little), Orinoco Little 2 (Stuart Little 2) and Orinoco Little 3 (Stuart Little 3) He's played Milo Thatch in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He's played Lumiere in Beauty and the Horstachio, Beauty and the Horstachio 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Horstachio 3: Angelica's Magic World He's played Phoebus in The Horstachio of Notre Dame and The Horstachio of Notre Dame 2 He's played Hugo in The Mouse of Notre Dame (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) He's played Shang in Nellan and Nellan 2 He's played Jim Crow in Sniffles (Dumbo) He's played Senta Darzee in Alvin-Tikki-Tavi He's played Prince Charming in Nellie White and the Seven Childrens He's played Fix-It Felix Jr. in Wreck-It Muzzy He's played Ace Ventura in Orinoco Ventura Pet Detective and Orinoco Ventura When Nature Calls He's played Prince Cornelius in Nellina He's played Kronk in The Rescue Ranger's New Groove, The Rescue Ranger's New Groove II: Orinoco's New Groove and The Rescue Ranger's New School He's played Bugs Bunny in Who Framed Hubie, The Looney Tunes Show (NimbusKidsMovies Version), Space Jam (NimbusKidsMovies Version), Tiny Toon Adventures (NimbusKidsMovies Version), Looney Tunes Back in Action (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He's played Oh in Home (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He's played Buster Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures (Disney and Sega Style) He's played Mickey Mouse in House of Womble and Orinoco, Paddington and Berk: The Three Musketeers He's played Donald Duck in Elliot, Orinoco and Scout: The Three Musketeers He's played Goofy in Kipper, Penfold and Orinoco: The Three Musketeers He's played Genie in Elladdin He's played Bernard in The Rescuers (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) He's played Reggie in Free Childrens (Free Birds) He's played Dipper Pines in Gravity Falls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He's played Front Row Joe in Front Row Orinoco He's played Sparky in Atomic Zelda He's played Kermit the Frog in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) He's played Alan Parrish in Jumanji (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played Chance in Homeward Bound The Incredible Journey (NimbusKidsMovies Version) and Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He's played King Julian in Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Style), The Rodents of Madagascar (TV Series), The Rodents of Madagascar and All Hail Orinoco He's played Jaune-Tom in Gay Purr-ee (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) He's played Larry the Cucumber in ChildrenTales He's played Manolo Sanchez in The Book of Life (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He's played Chicken Little in Orinoco Little (Chicken Little), Hiklnz (Disney and Sega Style) and Hiklnz: The Movie (Disney and Sega Style) He's played Barney in Orinoco's Great Adventure He's played Gumby in Orinoco: The Movie and Orinoco (Gumby) He's played Orl in Orinoco Arm, Orinoco Arm 2: Amos Mouse's Great Adventure, Orinoco Arm 3: Trip in the Day and Orinoco Arm 4: The Road Trip He's played Yax in Zootopia (TheCreatureRockz Style) He's played Nick Wilde in Zootopia (TheBluesRockz Style) He's played Bob the Tomato in Cartoon Animated CharacterTales He's played Hank in Finding Gadget He's played Casey Rhodes/Red Tiger Ranger in Power Rangers Jungle Fury (Joshua's Ideas Animal Style) Category:The Wombles Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Disney and Sega Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:Orinoco and Nellie the Elephant Category:Wombles Category:TheCreatureRockz Category:Joshua's Ideas and Origami Australia